This invention relates to coin processing machines, and more particularly to a coin classifying device which classifies coins of various denominations dropped into a coin processing machine with respect to their denominations. The coins thus classified are further subjected to a process such as counting.
A coin processing machine of a type comprising a coin receiving section wherein coins of various denominations to be processed are received, a coin pick-up device of a rotating disc type provided in the coin receiving section for picking up coins one after another from the coin receiving section and feeding them into a coin feeding passageway, and a coin classifying device arranged along the coin feeding passageway for classifying the coins passing therethrough by their denominations and guiding the thus classified coins into separate positions has been heretofore known.
This coin classifying device has comprised a plurality of curved members of different sizes arranged along the coin feeding passageway, each of the curved members being adapted to pass coins of lower denominations (that is, of smaller diameters) but deflect coins of a specific denomination (or diameter) through a separate passage into a separate coin depositing position.
In the above described type of coin processing machine, however, several difficulties have been experienced.
One of the difficulties is that when a coin of a denomination is caught by a curved member adapted to classify the same coin, the velocity of the coin is reduced, whereby the coin tends to be struck by a succeeding coin or coins of lower denomination. In other words, when a coin of a greater diameter is classified by a curved member corresponding thereto, another coin of a smaller diameter tends to collide with the greater diameter coin, with the result that both of the coins are deflected together into a coin depositing position for the greater diameter coin, thus causing an erroneous classification of the coins.
Another problem accompanying the conventional coin processing machine is that the coins deflected by the curved pieces as described above roll down over the surfaces of guide plates provided in the respective passages. Thus, when the number of coins of a specific denomination is counted by a counting device provided in each of the passages, the attitude of the coins passing across the counting device cannot be stable, thus tending to cause erroneous counting of the coins.
If it is desired to prevent rolling down of the coins by increasing the lenths of the coin passages for stabilizing the attitude of the coins at the time of the counting operation, the elongated coin passages not only increase the size of the machine but also make it difficult to obtain assured stacking of the coins in the coin depositing positions.